Follow You
by Namikaze Asyifa
Summary: [SasuNaru] Dia datang untuk mengambilnya, dia datang untuk menjemputnya. Tapi kenapa mereka menyembunyikan nya dari nya?/"Manusia itu egois"/"Sampai kapanpun aku akan mengikutimu"/"Eh?"/Warn : Boy x Boy
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**Folllow You : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural, Romance, and Friendship**

**Warning : ****boy x boy, OOC, Mpreg, typo(s), alur super cepat, ****EYD berantakan, ****etc**

**PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, jika sudah tidak suka**** dengan fic YAOI**** silahkan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan jejak ****buruk ****yang menyinggung perasaan author sendiri**** dan seluruh fujodanshi****. Terimakasih...**

"nana" dialog biasa

'nana' pikiran

"**nana" **sang sosok yang berbicara pada Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya

_**C hapter 1 : Prologue**_

Di sebuah hutan yang sangat gelap yang dihuni berbagai jenis pohon-pohon raksasa berdaun lebar yang menyebabkan tidak adanya celah untuk sang surya menyinari dasar hutan. Tidak ada satupun hewan yang hidup di hutan ini, bukan karena tidak adanya sumber mata air, bukan juga karena kurangnya persediaan makanan. Air dan makanan di hutan ini justru sangat melimpah ruah. Hanya saja karena semua penghuni hutan ini telah bermigrasi atau mungkin telah menjadi santapan yang lezat bagi penghuni baru hutan ini. Yaa.. mungkin saja.

Penghuni baru yang telah menempati hutan tersebut selama hampir 17 tahun. Bukan dari jenis hewan apalagi tumbuhan, melainkan sesosok makhluk mengerikan yang sering meminta korban kepada desa yang masih mengklaim hutan ini sebagai wilayahnya.

Di tengah-tengah hutan tersebut, berdiri sebuah kuil kuno yang masih kokoh. Kuil yang kini dihuni oleh sosok itu bersama tiga pengikutnya dan seekor hewan peliharaannya. Satu-satunya hewan yang menghuni hutan itu.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan menunggu, _My Lord_?" tanya salah seorang pengikutnya yang memiliki tubuh besar dengan rambut berwarna _orange_. Pengikut yang merupakan orang kepercayaan sang 'penghuni baru' hutan itu.

"Tidak lama lagi. _Dia _akan kemari dengan sendirinya. _Mereka _tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan_nya_ dariku," jawab sang _Lord_.

"_My Lord_, apakah Anda sudah yakin jika _pemuda itu_ yang _My Lord_ cari?" tanya seorang pengikut lain yang memiliki rambut sewarna darah dan satu-satunya pengikut yang ber_gender_ wanita.

"Tentu, jika bukan untuk apa aku ada disini dan menunggu selama 17 tahun," jawabnya lagi.

"Aku telah menunggunya untuk lahir selama separuh umurku. Dan saat _dia_ lahir, aku pun kembali lahir di dunia ini. Terbebas dari belenggu buatan keluargaku yang mengurungku. Tidak mungkin salah, pasti _dia_, orang yang telah diramalkan oleh para leluhurku," sambung sang _Lord_.

Sosok itu tinggal di hutan gelap ini memang karena ada alasannya. Alasan yang mengharuskannya untuk kembali muncul dari dunia setelah berabad-abad lamanya menghilang. Alasan untuk membawa seseorang yang telah diramalkan oleh leluhur sosok tersebut. Seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping sang sosok. Bukan pendamping biasa, melainkan pendamping seorang penguasa.

"_My Lord_, bagaimana jika _mereka_ tetap tidak ingin menyerahkan _pemuda itu_?" tanya pengikut lainnya yang memiliki rambut perak dengan gigi yang berbentuk segitiga runcing.

"Manusia itu egois. Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi nyawa mereka sendiri. Bahkan jika itu harus memakan korban kerabat dekatnya. Mereka tidak peduli," jelas sang _Lord_.

"Lalu, apakah itu berarti mereka akan mengorbankan_nya_ demi kepentingan mereka sendiri?"

"Ya, bagi mereka kehilangan satu nyawa bukan apa-apa daripada kehilangan ratusan nyawa."

…

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Kyoto, kota besar yang tak pernah tidur. Selalu saja menjadi tempat yang ramai baik siang maupun malam. Lalu lalang kendaraan selalu terjadi seakan-akan tak pernah ada habisnya. Tidak pernah berhenti. Sambung menyambung, menggantikan kendaraan yang lainnya.

Sang bulan berlatar belakang langit hitam dengan milyaran bintang yang menyebar menjadi teman saat malam. Di sebuah rumah mewah dengan puluhan mobil-mobil dan motor-motor mewah yang terparkir dengan apik di halaman berumput yang luasnya sebanding dengan lapangan sepak bola. Didalam rumah tersebut terdengar suara music dengan volume yang tidak tanggung-tanggung kerasnya. Jangan lupakan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang meramaikan suasana di rumah mewah itu. Makanan dan minuman berkelas pun tak lupa untuk disuguhkan.

Pesta.

Benar, anak pemilik rumah mewah itu sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Anggap saja _Sweat Seventeen_. Pemuda Inuzuka, anak yang sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya kini tengah berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya disekolahan. Bocah pirang yang hiperaktif itu adalah sahabatnya sejak ia memasuki bangku SMA satu tahun lalu di _Kyoto_ _Senior_ _High School_.

"Kiba, selamat ulang tahun ya…" ucap sahabat bocah Inuzuka yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih Naruto," Kiba menyambut uluran tangan sahabatnya yang dipanggil Naruto.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu hadiah yang mewah," sesal Naruto.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku senang kau datang," sanggah Kiba sambil merangkul bahu sahabatnya.

"Ayo… sebaiknya kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya," ajak Kiba dan disusul dengan anggukan kepala dari Naruto tanda setuju.

Mereka berjalan semakin ke tengah-tengah ruangan dimana hampir seluruh tamu undangan sedang menggoyangkan tubuhnya menikmati lantunan music yang semakin berdentang. Kiba menyeret tangan Naruto agar tidak tersesat di lautan anak-anak remaja yang semakin menggila. Ia membawa Naruto menuju ruangan khusus yang ditujukannya hanya untuk orang-orang yang menurutnya sangat penting di sekolah termasuk Naruto.

Kriet!

Mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut dan mendapati beberapa pemuda yang dikenali Naruto seperti Shikamaru si tukang tidur dan Neji si tampan selebihnya, Naruto tidak tahu.

"Ahh… Naruto," sapa Neji.

"H-hai Neji, Shikamaru," balas Naruto dengan canggung.

"_Mendokusai_,"

"Siapa dia Kiba?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato bertuliskan kanji 'Ai' didahinya serta lingkaran hitam yang tampak mengelilingi matanya. Sabaku Gaara.

"Dia sahabatku, Gaara. Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Kiba.

"_Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Douzo yoroshiku_," Naruto membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Hm" acuh Gaara.

"Rock Lee _desu_."

"Haruno Sakura _desu_."

"Yamanaka Ino _desu_."

"Sai _desu._"

"H-hyuuga Hi-hinata _de-desu_."

"Dia sepupu Neji," bisik Kiba.

Selesai dengan acara perkenalan, mereka melanjutkannya dengan ngobrol santai menceritakan kehidupan Kiba saat SMP. Sesekali mereka bertanya pada Naruto tentang perilaku Kiba saat SMA sampai sebuah suara masuk kependengaran Naruto.

"**Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mengikutimu,"**

"Eh..!"

"Ada apa Naruto," tanya Kiba melihat perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya.

"Kau dengar itu?"

"Apa," tanya Kiba penasaran. "Aku tidak mendengar apapun."

"Tapi aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas," sanggah Naruto.

'Mungkin kau sedang lapar. Aku yakin kau belum makan malam,"

"Mungkin kau benar Kiba," ucap Naruto. 'Tapi tadi itu benar-benar nyata.'

…

**TBC**

**A/N**

Yeayy… Syifa datang dengan fic baru. Untuk kali ini, Syifa buat fic YAOI hahahaha #_ketawa nista_. Butuh mood yang besar loh untuk menciptakan fic ini karena ini pertama kalinya saya buat fic belok …. Aneh kah? Atau berantakan kahh? Atau pendek? Untuk chap 1 memang dibuat pendek, anggap saja sebagai tanda perkenalan dan latihan, latihan buat syifa gituuu…

Pasti sudah ketebak siapa sosok yang menghuni hutan itu kaaann? Begitu juga dengan pengikutnya… syifa memang tidak bisa buat teka-teki hehehe #_garuk garuk kepala_. Semoga readers suka dengan fic aneh dari Syifa^^

Saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan fic ini kedepannya… atau fic ini berhenti sampai di chap ini?


	2. Chapter 2 : Camping

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**Folllow You : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural, Romance, and Friendship**

**Warning : ****boy x boy, OOC, Mpreg, typo(s), alur super cepat, ****EYD berantakan, ****etc**

**PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, jika sudah tidak suka**** dengan fic YAOI**** silahkan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan jejak ****buruk ****yang menyinggung perasaan author sendiri**** dan seluruh fujodanshi****. Terimakasih...**

"nana" dialog biasa

'nana' pikiran

"**nana" **sang sosok yang berbicara pada Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya

_**C hapter **__**2 : Camping**_

Cerita ini berawal di sebuah Kota Metropolitan Kyoto. Kota hidup yang tak pernah mati. Kota yang selalu menjadi pusat perekonomian dan hiburan. Kota yang tidak pernah mengenal kata malam hari karena baik di siang maupun di malam hari kota ini selalu terang benderang. Disebabkan lampu-lampu kota yang tak pernah padam. Dan di pagi hari yang terang dengan mentari yang telah membelai seluruh makhluk bumi di daerah tersebut. Di langit biru dengan sedikit awan tipis menghiasinya terlihat sang rembulan yang masih menampakkan dirinya, seakan enggan untuk meninggalkan langit yang telah berganti latar belakang.

Begitu pula dengan mentari Kyoto yang masih menyembunyikan keindahan iris biru bersihnya. Seorang pemuda yang dianggap mentari oleh teman-temannya dan satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa yaitu pamannya. Pemuda yang selalu membawa kehangatan dan kebahagiaan bak mentari bagi seluruh orang yang mengenalnya. Pemuda biasa memang, tapi jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, pemuda itu lebih dari biasa. Melainkan luar biasa.

"Naruto~" teriakan merdu nan menggelegar seperti petir yang membelah angkasa. Oke… itu terlalu _over_ menurut kebanyakan orang, tapi jika menurut pemuda yang saat ini masih bergumul dengan selimut tebal nan hangatnya, suara yang menurut orang sekitar itu sangat menganggu dan berisik maka menurut pemuda pirang itu suara itu hanya cicitan burung yang semakin membuatnya nyaman untuk bergelung ke tempat tidur.

Ayolah… kalau kalian tahu dari pemuda itu jika sedang tidur, ia seperti sudah mati namun masih bernafas. Dan mungkin, sampai ada gempa bumi, badai, angin puting beliung atau bencana alam lainnya, pemuda itu kemungkinan besar tidak akan bangun. Kecuali… jika cara membangunkannya seperti ini, kemungkinan besar pemuda yang benama Naruto itu pasti akan bangun.

"Naruto~ bangun~" teriak seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur 30-an dengan rambut yang dikuncir satu keatas.

"Ngghh," pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu hanya menggeliat kecil sebagai respon dari teriakan sang pria.

"Naruto…" meredakan emosinya sejenak. "Bangun. Jika tidak akan kusuruh rubahmu untuk memakan semua ramen dan akan kubuang seluruh persediaan ramenmu," tidak berteriak namun menekankan seluruh ucapannya, pria itu berusaha membangunkan Naruto dengan cara terakhir yang sangat ampuh.

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris _sapphire_ jernihnya seketika itu juga terbuka. Ancaman dari seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai keluarga benar-benar membuatnya harus berpikir ribuan kali untuk membantah. Naruto tahu jika pria itu sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"_Okey_… _jisan_, aku bangun. Jangan biarkan Kyuubi memakan semua ramenku dan jangan membuang seluruh persediaan ramenku atau aku akan menderita karena hidup tanpa ramen," Naruto memelas sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, pose memohon dan jangan lupakan iris matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Persis seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut. Sangat menggemaskan dan juga manis.

Umino Iruka, paman Naruto dan juga pria yang sejak tadi membangunkan Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan. Sudah biasa dengan segala jurus yang Naruto keluarkan agar menarik kembali seluruh ancamannya. "Cepat bersiap-siap. Bukankah hari ini kau masih sekolah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah _jisan_."

Naruto turun dari tempat yang paling nyaman sedunia -setidaknya itu menurut Naruto- yaitu ranjang. Dengan malas dan ogah-ogahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sangat ingin dijauhinya saat pagi hari setelah sekolah. Kamar mandi.

'Dasar anak itu.' batin Iruka.

.

Tap… tap… tap…

Langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menggema diseluruh ruangan di rumah sederhana itu. Langkah kaki yang tercipta karena benturan keras dari sepatu yang dikenakan Naruto dengan lantai tempat ia berpijak.

"Naruto, perhatikan langkahmu. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang suka berlarian kesana-kemari," Iruka mengingatkan. Pria yang dipanggil paman oleh Naruto sedang menata meja makan untuk ia dan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki, Naruto.

Tidak memperdulikan peringatan Iruka, Naruto terus berlari menuruni tangga menuju dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan. Menarik kursi yang berada tepat dihadapan Iruka dan menatap semangkuk besar ramen dengan penuh minat.

"_Ittadakimasu_," ucap Naruto.

Dengan semangat 45, Naruto memakan ramen di depannya dengan rakus dan terburu-buru. Tidak memperdulikan jika ramen yang merupakan makanan favoritnya itu masih panas yang penting ia masih bisa merasakan betapa nikmatnya ramen.

"Makanlah dengan pelan. Kau masih seperti anak berusia lima tahun," lagi-lagi Iruka mengingatkan.

Tapi memang dasarnya Naruto bandel, ia tidak mengubris segala nasihat dan petuah dari Iruka untuknya. Masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Segala ucapan yang Iruka katakan tidak pernah masuk ke dalam otaknya. Hanya ramen, ramen, dan ramen prioritas utama dalam hidupnya.

"_Jisan,_ dimana Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto pada Iruka.

Kyuubi adalah nama rubah peliharaan Naruto. Rubah yang selama ini menemaninya baik dalam duka maupun suka, walaupun selama hidup Naruto jarang merasakan sedih. Kyuubi sangat tidak menyukai orang asing. Ia tidak segan-segan untuk menggigit orang yang jika hanya melihatnya saja rubah itu sudah memiliki rasa tidak suka. Hewan itu memang istimewa dari pada rubah pada umumnya. Umurnya yang terbilang sudah cukup tua tidak terlihat seperti sudah tua. Kekuatannya juga seperti rubah-rubah pada umumnya dan mungkin sedikit lebih kuat dari rubah lainnya.

Biasanya Kyuubi selalu ikut Naruto ke sekolah. Memang dilarang membawa binatang peliharaan. Tapi Kyuubi itu hewan dan hewan punya cara tersendiri untuk kabur dari mangsanya bergitu pula dengan Kyuubi. Dengan mengendap-endap masuk ke area sekolah dan masuk ke kelas Naruto yang berada di lantai dua melalui jendela dalam sekali lompatan, Kyuubi berhasil mengikuti Naruto. Saat pelajaran berlangsung, makhluk dengan bulu _orange_ itu akan meringkuk di bawah meja. Dan saat istirahat, Kyuubi akan bermain-main dengan Naruto dan sahabatnya sambil memakan bento masing-masing.

"Kyuubi sedang sarapan di ruang depan," jawab Iruka sambil menyiapkan bento untuk Naruto dan mencuci lima buah apel untuk Kyuubi.

"Oh~"

Selesai dengan sarapannya, Naruto bergegas berangkat sekolah setelah tadi Iruka meletakkan bentonya dan apel miliki Kyuubi ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku berangkat, ayo Kyuu,"

"Hati-hati," teriak Iruka dari dapur.

Kyuubi memang menyukai apel, makanan yang tak lazim untuk binatang buas sepertinya. Tapi daging tetap makanan utamanya. Ibarat manusia, apel itu sebagai cemilan untuknya. Tapi dalam kasus Kyuubi, apel itu harus ada setiap hari.

_Well_… tuannya maniak ramen, peliharaannya maniak apel. Perpaduan yang aneh.

…

_**#Namikaze_Aasyifa#**_

…

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan santai di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sesekali ia melemparkan senyuman manis dan anggukan kepalanya ketika ada beberapa murid yang menyapanya. Di sekolah, Naruto memang terkenal dengan keramahan dan murah senyumnya. Jadi jangan heran kalau banyak _senpai_ dan _kouhai_ yang menyapanya.

"Narutoo~," dari belakangnya, seorang pemuda dengan surai jabrik hitamnya berteriak memanggil Naruto dan tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan seekor anjing putih yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kiba, kau membawa Akamaru?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya setelah pemuda yang bernama Kiba sampai di tempatnya berdiri.

"Yeah… aku membawanya, kenapa memang?" tanya Kiba _innoncent_ disusul dengan gonggongan dari anjing putih milik Kiba yang bernama Akamaru.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas di peraturan sekolah berbunyi 'Siswa dilarang membawa segala jenis binatang peliharaan apapun, kecuali jika tugas dari _sensei_ yang bersangkutan'. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu itu _baka_."

"Heyy… jangan panggil aku _baka_, aku tidak bodoh tahu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendiri juga membawa Kyuubi 'kan?" sindir Kiba sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelas.

"Setidaknya Kyuubi datang tidak dengan cara terang-terangan sepertimu. Dan lagi bagaimana bisa Akamaru bisa masuk? Seharusnya penjaga keamanan melihat seekor anjing yang berkeliaran di area sekolah."

"Itulah hebatnya anjing," Kiba menepuk-nepuk dadanya sombong. "Anjing memiliki kemampuan yang unik dibanding dengan hewan lainnya di bumi ini."

Naruto memutar matanya mendengar nada sombong yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. "Ya… ya… ya… terserah kau saja."

Mereka terus berjalan melewati puluhan kelas. Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, koridor sekolah memang selalu terlihat ramai. Dan sebagian besar tujuan utama seluruh siswa dan siswi adalah kantin. Tempat dimana ditemukannya berbagai jenis makanan untuk warga sekolah yang kebetulan tidak sarapan.

Segala percakapan sederhana tapi selalu mengundang gelak tawa bagi keduanya terus bermunculan seakan-akan tidak pernah habis. Maklumlah mereka dijuluki _duo hyperactive _jadi jangan heran kalau mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan candaan.

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika melihat kumpulan siswa yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Dan sepertinya itu papan pengumuman. Terlihat dari siswa-siswa tesebut yang saling berdesak-desakkan untuk lebih dekat dengan sesuatu yang menempel pada tembok itu.

"Kiba, mereka sedang apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kerumunan orang.

Kiba mengalihkan tatapannya memandang kerumunan yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. "Ohh... itu. Sekolah akan mengadakan _camping_ untuk seluruh siswa dan siswi tingkat dua. Dan itu WAJIB diikuti," jelas Kiba.

"Kau akan ikut?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku ikut. _Camping_ itu WAJIB Naruto. WAJIB," jawab Kiba setengah jengkel dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ohh…" Naruto mengangguk paham. "Kemana?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentu saja _camping_nya."

"Ohh… ke Konoha."

"Konoha? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama desa itu," ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja kau tidak pernah mendengarnya. Aku saja baru kali ini. Tapi kalau tidak salah Konoha berada di daerah terpencil, sangat sulit dijangkau tetapi memiliki keindahan alam yang menakjubkan," jelas Kiba yang ditanggapi dengan gumaman mengerti dari si _blonde_.

"Ayo kita ke kelas… Kyuubi pasti sudah menungguku," Naruto menyeret Kiba dengan Akamaru yang masih membuntuti majikan sombongnya.

…

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Sedangkan di sebuah desa yang dominan berwarna hijau akibat dari tumbuhan dan hutan yang mengelilingi desa itu. Dan terlihat lima patung yang terukir dengan indah di tebing desa yang memiliki arti 'daun' itu. Patung yang merupakan replica wajah dari seluruh pemimpin desa yang pernah memerintah dari awal sampai sekarang.

Di sebuah gedung yang tampak lebih besar disbanding dengan gedung-gedung lainnya. Di ruangan yang luas dengan sebuah meja dan kursi kebesaran yang tengah diduduki oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang berjenis perempuan berambut pirang yang diikat dua rendah. Sesekali perempuan yang terlihat sangat muda itu membenarkan letak kacamata ber_frame_ hitam yang bertengger dengan manis di hidung mancungnya.

Brak!

"Hokage-_sama_."

Dialah sang Hokage atau bisa disebut dengan pemimpin desa hijau yang bernama Konoha. Hokage yang memiliki tubuh idaman setiap wanita menatap tajam seseorang yang baru saja mendobrak pintunya.

"Ada apa Ibiki?" tanya sang Hokage sedikit mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Kita harus segera mengirimkan manusia berambut pirang dan beriris biru. Kalau tidak _Akuma_ pasti akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa," seseorang yang wajahnya penuh dengan luka memaksa masuk ke ruangan Hokage. Berusaha melaporkan keadaan desa yang semakin terancam hancur sejak 17 tahun yang lalu.

"Kita tidak bisa mengorbankan warga kita lagi. Klan Yamanaka pasti akan marah kalau kita mengirim salah satu keluarga mereka ke hutan itu setelah kita mengorbankan salah satu angggota Yamanaka satu tahun yang lalu," jawab sang Hokage.

"Lalu langkah apa selanjutnya? Kita tidak tahu siapa yang _Akuma_ inginkan."

Sang Hokage wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu memijat pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut. Memikirkan masalah terbesar dan sangat mengancam keutuhan desa bukanlah kemauannya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi… inilah pekerjaannya. Ia dituntut untuk bersikap professional dalam menghadapi masalah ini.

_Akuma_, sosok yang merupakan biang dari masalah desa Konoha. Sosok itu yang hampir menghancurkan Konoha 17 tahun yang lalu ketika seorang bayi lahir. Bayi yang merupakan putra dari _Yondaime Hokage_. Entah apa yang membuat sosok itu tiba-tiba berada di desanya, tapi yang sangat Tsunade yakini adalah sosok yang dikenal warga Konoha dengan sebutan _Akuma_ itu mengincar seorang bayi pirang, beriris biru yang lahir pada 17 tahun lalu. Tepat saat _Akuma_ berniat menghancurkan desa.

Krieet!

Pintu di ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Menampilkan sosok perempuan bersurai hitam pendek dengan membawa babi di gendongannya. Shizune.

"Tsunade-_sama_, ada kabar buruk," lapor Shizune dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, sepertinya ia habis berlari dengan kecepatan yang mungkin saja tidak pernah dibayangkan untuk seorang wanita.

"Jangan bawa berita buruk lagi Shizune," keluh Tsunade.

"Tapi ini penting Tsunade-_sama_, Konoha mendapatkan surat izin dari Kyoto Senior High School,"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya para tetua mengizinkannya. Sedangkan acara yang dilakukan oleh sekolah itu adalah _camping_ di hutan tempat _Akuma_ berada," Shizune menatap takut-takut pada seseorang yang menjabat sebagai _Godaime Hokage _itu.

Brak!

Dan benar saja, apa yang Shizune dan Ibiki takutkan terjadi. Tsunade menggebrak meja kerjanya. Meja yang baru diganti beberapa bulan lalu harus diganti dengan yang baru lagi karena rusak terbelah akibat dari gebrakkan Tsunade yang kuat.

"APA!? Sialan para tetua itu. Mereka seenaknya membuat masalah hingga aku yang harus mempertanggung jawabkannya. Mereka pikir, mereka itu siapa?" mata Tsunade berkilat marah. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik tetua-tetua yang seenak udelnya berbuat masalah. Terutama tetua yang bernama Shimura Danzo, dia yang paling sering membuat Tsunade marah-marah.

"Mungkin maksud mereka, seseorang yang dicari _Akuma_ berada dengan salah satu dari mereka," Ibiki mengira-ngira.

"Tapi jika yang dicari oleh _Akuma_ tidak bersama mereka. Kemungkinan besar mereka bisa mati terbunuh."

_Godaime Hokage _benar. Selama ini, setiap Konoha mengirimkan manusia dengan surai pirang dan iris biru selalu mati terbunuh. Walau tubuh sang korban masih sangat utuh dan terlihat tidak pernah tersentuh, tetapi bagian dalam tubuh sang korban hancur berkeping-keping. Dan biasanya, satu atau dua hari setelah Konoha mengirimkan seseorang yang mungkin dicari oleh _Akuma_ selalu ditemukan wafat dan tergeletak di depan gerbang pembatas antara tempat tinggal _Akuma_ dan penduduk desa Konoha.

"Sebenarnya, yang menjadi Hokage itu aku atau para tetua brengsek itu?" umpat Tsunade.

"Tenanglah Tsunade-_sama_," Shizune mencoba menenangkan atasannya.

"Ibiki, aku ingin kau memanggil Hidan dan membawanya kemari. Cepat," perintah Tsunade.

"_Ha'i_"

Tidak ingin membuat sang pemimpin desa semakin mengamuk dan berakhir dengan hancurnya gedung Hokage, Ibiki segera memanggil Hidan, seorang cenayang yang bisa membantu Tsunade menemui sosok _Akuma_.

Kembali, Tsunade memijat pelipisnya.

"Tsunade-_sama_, apa anda yakin kalau putra dari _Yondaime Hokage_ bersekolah disana?" tanya Shizune.

"Yeah…" Tsunade menghela nafas. "Iruka telah mengatakannya padaku."

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Shizune lagi, sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi wanita yang kuat itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Shizune. Sebaiknya kau kabari Iruka untuk tidak mengizinkan Naruto mengikuti _camping_ yang diadakan oleh sekolahnya. Katakan padanya, jangan sampai Naruto menginjakkan kakinya ke Konoha. Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai _Akuma_ membawa Naruto. Aku yakin takdir hidup Naruto bisa berubah."

"Baiklah."

"Jangan lupa, bawakan aku _sake_. Aku butuh sedikit minum untuk menenangkan pikiranku."

Hanya Tsunade, Shizune, dan Iruka saja yang mengetahui siapa yang diinginkan oleh _Akuma_. Hanya saja mereka tidak ingin amanat dari _Yondaime Hokage_ yang bernama Namikaze Minato dan _notabene_ ayah dari Naruto itu, mereka dipersalah gunakkan. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sangat menyayangi bocah itu. memang tidak pernah bertemu bagi Tsunade dan Shizune, tapi mereka sangat tahu perkembangan Naruto dari tahun ke tahun. Tentu saja karena Iruka yang mengabari mereka.

Tsunade membuka laci mejanya. Ia mengambil dua foto. Foto yang pertama berisi potret sebuah keluarga yang baru saja memiliki buah hati yang baru berumur beberapa jam. Sedangkan foto yang terakhir berisi sebuah potret dari seorang laki-laki imut dengan surai mataharinya. Laki-laki yang tampak sedang tidur dengan mata terpejam, sangat polos.

Dan sejujurnya, Tsunade sangat, sangat ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

…

_**#Namikaze-Asyifa#**_

…

Hidan, seorang cenayang yang cukup wajar jika dikatakan nyentrik. Cenayang yang seharusnya memakai pakaian serba hitam itu malah mengenakan jubah hitam dengan corak wan merah yang menyebar. Belum lagi dengan tatanan rambutnya yang klimis sangat berbanding terbalik dengan seluruh cenayang yang ada di dunia. Dan terakhir, cenayang yang sangat terkenal di Konoha itu, selalu membawa senjata –entah apa itu namanya– yang hampir dikatakan mirip dengan senjata yang selalu dibawa seorang _shinigami_. Begitulah keadaan pengikut Dewa Jashin, dewa yang sangat dipuja oleh Hidan.

Saat ini Hidan, Tsunade, Shizune, dan Ibiki berada tepat di depan gerbang pembatas hutan dan desa. Sebenarnya gerbang itu dulu tidak ada karena menganggu penduduk yang hendak mencari kayu bakar. Namun, naasnya sejak peristiwa 17 tahun yang lalu, gerbang itu dibuat agar tidak sembarang orang yang memasukinya.

Hutan itu kini sudah sangat berbahaya karena di hutan inilah soso _Akuma_ tinggal. Sebenarnya, _Akuma_ bisa saja keluar masuk hutan itu seenak hatinya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena sebelum _Yondaime_ dan istrinya, Uzumaki Kushina wafat, beliau telah lebih dulu menyegel sang _Akuma_ agar terus terkurung di hutan itu selama-lamanya. Kecuali jika seseorang yang dicarinya yang berarti Naruto masuk ke dalam hutan.

_Akuma_ bisa keluar, tapi tidak lama dan setelahnya kembali ke hutan itu hingga Naruto benar-benar memilih _Akuma_.

"Apa anda yakin akan menemui sosok itu, Hokage-_sama_?" tanya Hidan tenang.

Tsunade menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku yakin. Aku harus malakukan negoisasi dengan _Akuma_ agar tidak membunuh anak didik Kyoto Senior High School saat melakukan kegiatannya disini."

"Anda mengizinkan kegiatan seperti itu di hutan ini?" tanya Hidan terkejut.

"Tentu saja bukan aku yang mengizinkan. Memang hanya aku saja yang bisa mengizinkan? Tetua brengsek."

Sepertinya warga Konoha benar-benar salah dalam memilih Hokage. Atau… para tetua yang memilih Hokage garang macam Tsunade?

"Tsunade-_sama,_ sebaiknya anda tidak perlu menemui _Akuma_. Di dalam sana sangat berbahaya," saran Shizune.

"Tidak Shizune, akan sangat berbahaya jika para murid KSHS yang meninggal. Bisa-bisa Konoha hancur sebelum masanya. Lagi pula _Akuma_ tidak akan bisa menyentuhku. Aku selalu mengenakan kalung Kristal pemberian Hashirama-_jiisan_. Kalung ini akan melindungiku," Tsunade menggenggam Kristal pemberian kakeknya, sang pendiri Konoha.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat bergerak."

"Kotetsu, Izumo buka gerbangnya," perintah Tsunade pada dua orang yang menjaga gerbang dengan tinggi sekitar tujuh meteran.

Perlahan-lahan pintu gerbang terbuka menampilkan suasana hutan yang sangat suram, minim cahaya, dan sepi. Secara tiba-tiba angin dingin yang bergerak sangat cepat datang dari dalam hutan, menerpa wajah Tsunade dan yang lainnya.

Tsunade tidak menutup matanya dikala seluruh orang yang berada di sana menutup mata. Ia berdiri dengan angkuh seolah-olah menantang semua makhluk yang tinggal di dalam hutan itu. Mata indahnya menyorot tajam hutan, berharap bahwa _Akuma_ berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

'Kau ternyata mengetahui kedatanganku, _Akuma_.'

"Kotetsu, Izumo, kalian tutup gerbang ini setelah aku masuk. Dan buka lagi satu jam setelahnya. Mengerti."

"_Ha'I_"

"Ayo, Hidan."

…

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang Naruto tengah menikmati bento buatan Iruka untuknya dengan Kyuubi yang duduk di mejanya sambil memakan buah kesukaannya, apel. Sesekali naruto mengusap lembut bulu-bulu indah Kyuubi yang selalu dirawatnya.

"Bagaimana apelmu, Kyuu?" tanya naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kyuubi sayang.

"Grr," dan hanya geraman yang didengar oleh Naruto, tapi itu cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Senang rasanya aku memilikimu Kyuu." Sang rubah hanya diam, tak berniat menjawab pernyataan Naruto.

Naruto kembali tenggelam dalam menikmati makanannya. Sambil sesekali mengelus bulu halus _kitsune_.

'Aku menyayangimu, Kyuu.'

"**Dan aku mencintaimu.."**

Deg!

…

**TBC**

**A/N**

Haiii… Syifa datang terlambat.. maaf yaa up datenya laaamaaaaa baanggeettt. Coz, sekolah bentar lagi mau ada acara jadi sibukk dan tidak ada waktu untuk menuliss maaf yaaa…..

Maaf yaa kalau fic masih sedikit berantakan, maklumlah Shifa belum terlalu bisa membut fic YAOI. Dan terima kasih buat yang masih nunggu kalau yang tidak nunggu ya tidak apa-apa… #pundung

Terimakasih buat yang sempat review, maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu lagi sibuuk banget #ngeles terima kasih buat yang nge-fav, follow, maupun silent reader. Terima kasih buat yang udah mau melirik fic ini walau Cuma satu detik.. terima kasihh…

Mohon bimbingannya dengan mereview fic yang aneh ini^^


End file.
